leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Death0411/Altaire, the Shadow Gunslinger
Champion Info |hp = 375(+47) |damage = 58(+3.7) |healthregen = 4(+1.2) |attackspeed = 0.672(+1.34%) |resource = Manaless |armor = 22(+2.4) |magicresist = 35 |range = 550 |speed = 310 |attack = 85 |health = 70 |spells = 70 |difficulty = 100 |image = }} Abilities and reduce damage received by 0.2%. Maximum of 100 charges. (Innate): Using his basic abilities changes the form of the Shadow Revolver granting bonus effect for his normal attacks. His basic abilities share a 0.5 second global cooldown and only 1 instance of the buff shall take effect and using an ability after using one automatically changes the buff. |innatedetail = His first innate skill replaces his second meter with Shadow Corruption, which increases his attack and damage reduction. The damage reduction does not reduce true damage, turret damage as well as neutral minion damage.This innate only affects his ulti which is available at level 1. The second innate grants him a buff depending on his most recently used skill. On level 1, putting a skill point in any of his abilities grant him the buff immediately. Upon using any of his basic ability, there is a global cooldown for all his basic ability meaning the buff would last for 0.5 second before being replaced. Basic attacks in flight while using a skill will grant the effect of the skill used before the attack. |firstname = Hellhound Swarm |firstpic = Death0411_xaltairefirst.jpg |firstinfo ='(Active)': Altaire summons forth Hellhounds to attack enemy in a cone that deals physical damage to enemies hit. *'Range': 675 |firstlevel = |firstrows = 2 |firstname2 = Hellfire Revolver |firstpic2 = Death0411_altairefirst2.jpg |firstinfo2 ='(Buff)': Shadow Revolver shoots bullets from hell, dealing physical damage overtime to targets every second for 4 seconds. Damage stacks with their own seperate timer. |firstlevel2 = |firstdetail ='His first skill is a skill shot conic nuke that deals damage based on your attack damage. This is his primary damage skill and since it scales with AD, it is your primary skill when building AD. The bonus from innate increases it's damage. The buff deals physical damage overtime which is a great harassment tool against champions with health regenerating capabilities though it does not preven them from regenerating. The debuff also prevents opponent from recalling. Since it's a physical DOT, it does not proc lifesteal.Also, despite being a physical damage, Hellhound Swarm does not proc lifesteal or any on hit effects' |secondname = Frozen Pillar |secondpic = Death0411_xaltairesecond.png |secondinfo ='(Active)': Altaire summons a pillar of ice on a target location that slow target near the pillar and deal magic damage overtime while near the pillar. Upon summoning, enemies within the area are frozen for 1 second and dealt magic damage. Targetable by normal attacks only. *'Range':700 *'Area of Effect Diameter':350 *'Duration':10 seconds |secondlevel = |secondrows = 2 |secondname2 = Arctic Revolver |secondpic2 = Death0411_altairesecond2.jpg |secondinfo2 ='(Buff)': Shadow Revolver shoots bullets of frozen ice, slowing opponents hit until they freeze. Each basic attack applies a stack on an opponent slowing them for 3 seconds and freezing them after stacks for 1 second. Upon freezing, stacks are reset. |secondlevel2 = |seconddetail = This skill is his primary CC and also useful for farming minions despite the cooldown. The pillar is a great zoning tool against melee champs without farming skill. It could also be used for setting up ganks as well as chasing fleeing champs or putting distance between you and pursuers. The buff gained from this skill is useful for chasing champs or kiting champs without gap closers. |thirdname = Lightning Rage |thirdpic = Death0411_xaltairethird.jpg |thirdinfo ='(Active)': Altaire teleports to a target location. Upon arrival, he gains 50% increased Attack Speed for 3 seconds. *'Range':500 |thirdlevel = |thirdrows = 2 |thirdname2 = Storm Revolver |thirdpic2 = Death0411_altairethird2.jpg |thirdinfo2 ='(Buff)': Shadow Revolver becomes charged every attack, increasing Altaire's Attack Speed and Movement Speed for 3 seconds up to a cap maximum of 10 stacks. Upon changing revolvers, the buff persists for 3 seconds and using Lightning Rage again refreshes the duration. |thirdlevel2 = |thirddetail = This skill is useful for chasing fleeing champs and since it's a teleport skill, it can be used on walls. The attack speed boost is useful for DPS build. The buff from this skill allows mobility early in the game as well as creep farming in lanes. The buff persistence allows you to use the buff with the other 2 buffs meaning the debuffs could be applied faster if the previous buff you have is this skill. |ultiname = Shadow Plague |ultipic = Death0411_xaltaireulti.png |ultiinfo ='(Active)': Altaire summons forth Shadow that infect targets in a line. Infected targets are slowed for 3 seconds. Infected units, when killed, gives double the amount of charge for Shadow Corruption. *'Cooldown':60 seconds *'Range':900 *'Slow':27% |ultilevel = Shadow Plague is available upon reaching 50 or more Shadow Corruption charge. |ultirows = 2 |ultiname2 = Shadow Consumption |ultipic2 = Death0411_xaltaireulti2.png |ultiinfo2 ='(Active)': Altaire releases shadow upon a target area infecting the area and slowing any enemy unit within the area while enemy champions are rooted upon the spot after 1.5 seconds for 1 second. While travelling to the target area, Altaire transforms into a shadow and becomes untargetable. Upon use, Shadow Corruption charge resets to 0. Infected targets, when killed, gives double the amount of charge for Shadow Corruption. *'Cooldown':0 seconds *'Range':2750 *'Diameter':900 *'Slow':33% |ultilevel2 = Shadow Consumption is available upon reaching 100 Shadow Corruption charge. Using the skill resets the Shadow Corruption meter to 0. |ultidetail= The first part of the skill is a skill shot nuke like the size of Ezreal's ulti that applies slow on target units. Though the skill does not deal any damage, it is useful in increasing your Shadow Corruption meter. Upon reaching 100 Shadow Corruption charge, this skill transforms into Shadow Consumption which is a large AOE CC. This skill roots enemy champion after being infected with the slow meaning moving away from the area does not remove the debuff. Stealthed champions within the area does not appear but the root animation is seen. Also, non champion units such as clones and minions are only slowed. }} Lore Altaire grew up from a family of aristocrats in Ionia. After inheriting his family's fortune, he decided to sail for the world instead of continuing his family's business. In his years of travel, he met fierce beasts and men but he survived those ferocious encounters giving him fame with his genius use of a pair of revolvers which is part of his family treasure. His fame spread across Runeterra especially in Bilgewater where the most talented of the seafarers decide. Upon arrival in Bilgewater he met a very beautiful red-headed lady and her daughter . They quickly fell in love, but one of the lady's suitor, Captain of the Dead Pool ship. This caused a fierced rivalry between the two men which ended in a fierce duel in Bilgewater. After winning the duel, he decided to settle down with his new wife but the Captain of the Deadpool won't allow them to have a happy life. While Altaire went for a walk, the Deadpool's Captain attack his wife and killed her. Upon arriving, Altaire was shocked that her wife had died that he fleed from Bilgewater. The authorities questioned Sarah, wherein she told that she saw Altaire with the body of her mother and running away. This caused Altaire to be imprisoned in the northern part of Kaladoun. After being imprisoned, Altaire vowed to take revenge on the Captain of the Deadpool after what he did to his wife. He managed to escape and set sail through the Conqueror's Sea. After days of sailing, he managed to arrive in Shadow Isles. In this island he was consumed by the undead inhabitants of the island but he was able to fight them of with the unnatural powers he didn't know he possess . After exploring the island, he met the undead ferryman, Yorick. Yorick sailed him back to mainland Bilgewater but Altaire was consumed by the darkness within the island after years of living in it that it turned him to a being like one of Shadow Isles' residents. Upon returning to Bilgewater, he discovers that his rival had been killed by his own son . This greatly shocked him causing him to flee again from Bilgewater . After days of wandering around the street of Noxus , he met another individual who was also twisted by the Shadow Islands' power, Mordekaiser. Mordekaiser seeing potential in Altaire's abilities and new found powers convinced him to join the League. "We all have shadows living in our hearts, bidding their time to unleash the horrors within..." Skills and Build Strategy *Since most of his skill doesn't use mana, CDR greatly enhances his damage output. *Your skill choice could define his early game. *Spending points on his first skill early in the game increases his laning power as well as damage output early in the game. *Spending points on his second skill early in the game increases his zoning power against melee champs as well as his ganking capabilities early in the game. *Spending points on his third skill early in the game increases his laning capabilities in farming minion as well as mobility in the map. *Remember that using his ulti after reaching the 50 Shadow Corruption charge could speed up achieving max Shadow Corruption charge as well as unlocking his 2nd ulti. *If used correctly, his 2nd ulti can be used twice in a fight. First by using it on all champion and multiple minions then killing the champions and minions with his basic abilities could quickly charge up Shadow Corruption meter and maxing it to chase fleeing champs. *Upon reaching max Shadow Corruption charge, even if his 1st ulti is on cooldown, the 2nd ulti will always be available. *His first ulti's cooldown is a global one meaning after using his 2nd ulti and achieving 50 Shadow Corruption charge, the 1st ulti will show the cooldown remaining after using it the first time. *Buying a or investing on lifesteal runes and mastery could increase his lane sustainablity. *Building him as an AD/AP is viable but not advised since only one of his skill scales with AP. *Buying or could increase his slow percentage with Rylai's Crystal Scepter being more efficient since most of his abilities procs it. *Building him a glass cannon AD is not recommended but is viable because of his innate damage reduction as well as the mobility of his third skill. * and all of it's builds goes well with Altaire's kit since his skill can be cast in a manner that Sheen's passive can proc every 2~4 seconds. *Remember that the last used skill's buff except your ulti will be the only one active. *The persistence of the third skill buff could help you deal massive DOT on a single opponent when used with his first skill or help you CC a oppossing champ when used with his second skill *Remember that his 2nd skill's slow reset upon reaching a cap meaning if an opponent flashes out of your range when your slow reaches the cap, the slow will be removed after the duration of the frost. Recommended Build My Other Champion Concept Velos,The Armored Lizard Would you like to see this champion in League of Legends? Yes No Category:Custom champions